


Picture Perfect

by theglamourfades



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/pseuds/theglamourfades
Summary: While spending an evening at the fair, Anna and John come across a new attraction.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure when this is set; I'll leave people to make their own minds up. Also, I admit that I did no research for this, so it may be potentially far-fetched. However, I did take my inspiration from a set of pictures showing this very scenario from fairs and festivals from 'the early half of the 20th century', and it looks as though they were from the '20s (or the '30s at the very latest). So that's my scrap of authenticity ;)

No matter how many times it came to the village, Anna always loved to go to the fair. She found herself getting excited for what was to come when she happened to be there running errands in the days before, seeing the various stalls and rides being assembled, transforming Downton into an altogether different and magical place for a short while. There were so many entrancing sights, sounds and scents, and every single one took her back to when she had been in her first years as a housemaid and the fair coming to town had been one of the highlights. The attraction made the majority of the servants incredibly giddy, and gave them an opportunity to enjoy an evening out – made even better if they happened to see one of their employers in a different light, letting their guards happily down too.

While she revelled in such nostalgia, she had never been so thrilled as to share in the fun with her husband. They strolled around the site, her arm securely looped through his, the merest touch of her palm against him causing her to feel warm all over. She should have been looking where she was going but she knew that she wouldn't come to any mischief when he was there to guide her, and she found that it was simply impossible for her to take her adoring gaze from him, smiling brighter with every step they took.

It seemed funny, but this was only the second time they had got to go to the fair together. It hadn't visited during the war, when they had begun their courting properly, and then there came so much that Anna would rather not dwell upon. They had finally been able to attend as a married couple in the first spring after John had been enjoying his rightly-deserved freedom, and the fact only added to the wonderful atmosphere. Anna had had high hopes, watching her husband carefully to determine whether he was enjoying himself as much as she was. He had put on a rather convincing show, but she wondered whether he wasn't partly of the same mind as Mr Carson when it came to fairs – albeit not quite as staunchly opposed. She wasn't too bothered; all she cared about was having the longed-for chance to walk out freely with him, for them to make the most of every moment they had. He did indeed do more than his fair share of smiling and laughing, taking a keen interest as they wandered from stall to stall, not missing any aspect. John was a modest man – it was one of the things Anna loved most about him – but he was still a  _man_ , and Anna had experienced a mixture of delight, pride and deep desire when he struck the bell to ringing out loud and clear on the high striker with the first attempt. She still got a flutter in the pit of her stomach when she recalled the memory of him; his jacket slung off and shirtsleeves rolled up, a lock of his pomade-free hair hanging down upon his forehead, resorting to his humble self only seconds after he had achieved victory.

Most of all she could tell from the heartfelt looks he gave her, the strong yet tender hand that remained held in hers for most of the night and the sweet words he whispered into her ear – that he had loved it all. It was rather silly of her she supposed, but she cherished him telling her that it was the best fair he had ever been to, because he had been there with her.

Many of their free evenings now were spent enjoying the home comforts of their cottage, reading and talking together. On occasions John sought to treat his wife in a special way, arranging trips to the picture show for a film that they both liked the look of and even an excursion to one of the local theatres not too far away. All of these nights were truly appreciated by Anna; she didn't need them to know that she was the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband who treated her as if she belonged to nobility herself and didn't just wait upon the noble, but she adored them all the same. However they didn't make a habit of splashing out when simpler pleasures served just as well, and they had agreed to put most of the money they both earned aside for the future and a time when they might have another, smaller person to consider. The fair was not an expensive night at all; all they needed were a few coins to spend upon a game or two and sampling the food on offer. Plus, it was extra time off for them, which would never go unvalued.

They had had a busy time already, packing a lot into an hour and a half. John had helped Anna up onto her seat and watched beaming from the sidelines as she revolved upon the carousel, her gleeful giggles cascading upon the air. Now they were walking at their matched pace, sharing the savoury and sweet treats they had bought between them in little bags, both thinking that they would probably be able to go without supper at the cottage that night with all the feasting they had done.

John questioned with his gaze before he delved to take one more of the lemon sherbets Anna had purchased, and she smiled at him to give him the permission he didn't need. Cheerful music and shouts rung out, and as they passed the ring toss stall again Anna took the little stuffed bear from the pocket of her light coat, admiring its cute face as she stroked its fur between her fingers. John had very narrowly hit the target with the last ring thrown, and he had been a bit downcast that he hadn't managed to win something bigger but Anna had quickly hushed him, giving him a quick kiss when he still hadn't been completely assured.

"Would you like to go home soon, or is there anything you think we've missed?" John's timbre was warm, a soothing contrast to the jangling tunes that were playing.

"I wouldn't mind walking on for a little bit," Anna replied, leaning upon him a touch more. "There's a patch over there that we haven't been to yet, and a couple of other stalls I think." She looked up to her husband's height with eyes that sparkled as much as the lights that hung above their heads. "That's if you don't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't," he smiled down towards her as he dug his hand into his trouser pocket. "We have some money left. Perhaps I could try and get you something better than that tiny thing."

Anna clutched the bear to her chest, though it was covered completely by her small palm. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly happy with my prize," she grinned, thinking that its dark brown fur reminded her of someone incredibly close by. John gave her a slightly sheepish look from beneath his brows, his pride not completely hurt. "Besides, the only other prize I would want can't be bought."

Her eyes had turned decidedly dark in the light that was just starting to fall, and John noticed quickly how her gaze was lingering upon his lips. A thrill coursed through his veins, as well as sheer adoration for his beautiful wife, who looked more than lovely in her new hat and the dress she had not long received as a cast-off from Lady Mary.

"And what if I were to start charging?" he teased lightly, lowering his head to hers with just inches of air left between them.

"Then I would be a very poor woman indeed. But the poverty would be well worth it."

The smile that had curved the corners of her lips was breathtaking enough to keep him staring for a good long while, but he was wise enough to take the action both desired decisively. Anna's smile lapsed as she sunk completely against his mouth, her frame pressed to his, the kiss starting sweet but soon becoming passionate and all consuming. She had to grasp onto him with both of her hands as his tongue teased against hers – the pleasant tang of lemon still discernible - and his palms wandered a slow trail down her body.

The need for air was an irritation but necessary, and both laughed as they observed each other's flushed cheeks and reddened lips. Anna thought briefly how their first kiss had been too many years in the making, but every single one that had followed since caused her very soul to be set alight.

Regaining their composure, they continued their stroll, arm-in-arm. It wasn't too long before they noticed quite a commotion around a booth not too far in the distance, rather more sizeable than the others and shrouded by dark red curtains. Both intrigued, they shared a look and decided to take a wander over to the busy attraction. There was a queue of people lined up outside, and a small group bundled out from the back, giggling as they went on their way. Anna noticed that Madge and a couple of the other housemaids were next up to enter, smiles on all of the young girls' faces as they disappeared quickly behind the curtains.

" ' _Portable photograph booth'_ ," John recited the words upon the sign that had been planted into the ground outside. " ' _Come and take a trip to another world'._  What do you say to that, Mrs Bates?"

"Well, it certainly sounds very intriguing," she pondered, still clinging onto her husband's arm. "Although I do hope we get to come back fairly soon afterwards. I rather like the world that I am occupying at the moment."

His eyes glinted at the none-too-subtle insinuation, as well as the smile that graced her face.

The prices didn't seem too costly – they had just enough for two pictures with the money they had left – so they decided to go ahead and join the queue. Thankfully, they seemed to have chosen the right time to do so, as there weren't too many people in front of them and only one other couple behind.

Excitement grew in Anna as she considered this rather spontaneous turn of events. She was as proud as punch to be next to John in their lives from day-to-day, but there was something particularly special about them having their photograph taken together – one of their many perfect moments captured in time forever, a permanent reminder of how they belonged with one another really and truly.

They had first posed for a photograph together in the days when they had faced one of their separations, while John resided in Kirkbymoorside. It had been Anna's idea, to give them some hope to cling onto that, in time, they really would have the future they dreamed of.  _Seeing was believing_ , as her mother had so often told her, though she didn't need to be presented with the proof for that which she believed in with her whole heart. They had taken a detour to a town where they wouldn't be noticed in a quiet little establishment, which Anna had keenly sought out. She had never felt so important and so wonderful in her whole life as she stood close behind John where he sat, her arm draped upon his shoulder, her hand close enough to feel the thrum of his fast-beating heart beneath her fingertips.

There had been a photographer taking people's pictures as they filed out of the registry office in Ripon, and the one beautiful, slightly faded picture of them just minutes after they were pronounced husband and wife still stood proudly upon the table at her side of the bed. She had managed to leave Lady Mary at her dress fitting for a little while to go to the same photographer's shop by herself a few months after, having promised John that she would have her picture taken for him so that he may keep something of her with him for always. Thankfully, that version of  _always_  had not come to be, and they made a return visit some months after his release for their first planned photograph as a married couple. For whatever reason, the picture hadn't turned out quite the way Anna had wanted it to – it seemed rather blurred and shaky, and also John had been caught at the wrong moment, so he wore a rather stern expression. She had still kept it in a drawer, never throwing away anything that contained the two of them, but this would be a good opportunity to remedy that small disaster.

"You mustn't forget to smile on this one," Anna offered the reminder as she gave John's arm a gentle squeeze, seeing that they were at the front of the line and moments away from stepping inside. She was aware that John wasn't that fond of the way his face looked when he smiled, though she had not the slightest clue why.

"Well, I might have to face you to be able to do so," he replied cheekily, giving her a quick wink. "Though we will have two pictures, so we could always cobble them together afterwards."

Anna tutted, shaking her head before she was quelled by her husband's warm lips pressing against her cheek.

The previous group of participants were trotting out the other side of the booth, and a man in a striped jacket beckoned for them to come inside from the curtain. They shared a smile between one another, subconsciously straightening themselves and Anna brushing some fluff away from the arm of John's jacket before they entered.

The sight before them was something of a shock. Both had been expecting the standard plain backdrop and a chair to be placed within the makeshift walls of the photograph booth. Instead they found something altogether quite remarkable. The black background was dotted with a few white stars here and there, and some bits of grey that indicated the curves of clouds, and in the middle jutted out a large white crescent of a paper moon complete with a smiling half-face. Anna and John turned to each other in bemusement, and then Anna burst into a fit of impromptu laughter. Well, they had been promised 'a trip to another world', and this certainly didn't disappoint.

Anna eyed the slightly cautious expression upon her husband's face, thinking perhaps it was a little too much for his reserved tastes.

"We haven't paid yet, we can go back outside."

John's cheek quirked, and he shook his head softly.

"Why not," he uttered with a smirk. "It's not like we will have to hang it in the servants' hall."

Anna didn't repress a chuckle, just imagining the look on Mr Carson's face if he were to come across the spectacle. It was a bit out of the ordinary, certainly, but not too much for a fair, and she rather liked it. Perhaps they wouldn't frame it for their sitting room, but it would be one for the collection.

Both removed their hats and coats, John helping Anna with hers and smoothing it on top of his own as he placed the garments over the little stand. The photographer smiled towards them, and beckoned gently for them to take their places. Anna wasn't quite sure how it worked with the prop, but getting closer two stools could be seen hidden behind the large piece of cardboard. They'd have to angle themselves for the proper effect of sitting on the 'moon' but it didn't look like anything particularly troublesome. Still, she found herself looking at John with a touch of concern. It only came naturally, though she was certain he didn't thank her for it.

"It's quite alright," he reassured her, adjusting the cane in his grip, "we want to do this properly, don't we?"

She gave him a smile, still evident upon her face as they sat down, taking their positions. She stifled laughter as John put back his shoulders and lifted his chin to a certain angle towards where the camera stood, but then realised that she had started to do the very same. They held themselves frozen for what seemed like an inordinate amount of time, and she felt her back begin to ache dully and a strain in her cheeks from holding a grin.

The photographer paused a few times to tinker with the camera, tapping against the bulb that was screwed to the top.

"The fuse appears to be shot," he informed them while they kept their poses. "I suppose it's not a surprise, there's been a hell of a rush on today."

"No matter," John replied, giving an apologetic sideways glance to Anna. "We can come back another time."

Both knew that was a gesture of politeness, and they wouldn't get any further allowance for an evening before the fair departed once more, even if it was just for an hour or so there and back.

The photographer shook his head as his assistant began to dig around in a small trunk. "We've come prepared. Won't be a jiffy."

"Always something," John said in a whisper, his breath brushing delightfully against Anna's earlobe.

"And we always get there in the end," Anna countered.

Her heart fluttered as John nudged his nose against her cheek whilst the photographer's gaze was diverted. Her hand had dropped to his thigh, fingertips moving very delicately against the thick fabric of his trousers, seeking out the warmth of the skin lying beneath.

Anna took a breath, suddenly being aware of where they were after a few moments of reverie. They couldn't possibly get carried away, as easy as it so often was.

They had both relaxed their postures, and Anna turned herself to John, instantly happy to see the more natural smile upon his face. A few strands of his hair were errant, hardly having expected to come out and have his picture taken. She reached a hand up, combing with her fingers. She lingered for a moment or two after the job was done, enjoying the soft texture against her fingertips, trying not to be distracted by how she could tell he was looking at her without watching him closely. It was one of the things she would often find herself doing, depending on how they found themselves after they had shared their love. A gesture that was soothing for them both, and one of the things that she would never take for granted.

Her palm started to slip, stroking a line over his temple and down towards his cheek, holding his smile in the curve of her hand. He was toying with the fingers that sat in her lap, pressing a little against the gold band that had its residence there. His eyes left hers after a few long moments, flickering up to take in all that was just behind them.

"You know that I am up amongst the stars whenever I am with you."

She knew he was trying to get her to laugh and it was working, the way he had said those words in a husky tone. Anna turned her head away to the side, her other hand falling into her lap too, beaming widely but not caring to cover it.

"You are quite the orator, Mr Bates. And quite the charmer too."

"Everything I say is true when it comes to you."

She was moved to look at him again when she felt his hand covering hers, never getting over just how much his touch affected her. His eyes remained on her as he lifted it gently, watching the light appear in her gaze as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over hers. In moments like this, she was certain that she loved him with so much beyond her whole being.

Anna smiled as John brought her hand up to his lips, a million shivers running through her on the second he placed a soft kiss there. The sweetness of the gesture accompanied by the flames that were starting to burn in his eyes caused her stomach to somersault, and the air suddenly seemed too thin in the room.

His fingers stayed holding hers after his lips had left, and once again words were not needed. They were quite happy to revel in the moment they had created – the whole world they had fashioned for themselves, as simple and natural as breathing.

She gave the faintest laugh, John opening his mouth a little to catch it. Before any fleeting thoughts were to be had, Anna had leaned herself forward against the curve of the moon. John's hand went instantly to her cheek and the warmth was between them, sparks already flying amongst softness; the familiar but always thrilling feelings of anticipation surging up.

Their lips were but a breath from connecting and a flash burst, the light hidden from their eyes but unmistakable in its presence.

The photographer fixed them with a small smile as they turned to face him again, both rather taken aback. Anna felt her face heating up somewhat, but she wasn't embarrassed. She couldn't say that she would ever be embarrassed when it came to the complete and pure affection that she had for her husband. She stole a small glance at John before facing forward, and it was clear that the feeling was utterly reciprocated.

"I can let that pass as a test," the photographer offered as he readjusted the camera, and both John and Anna were pleased with his generosity of spirit. "You'll still have your two."

"It's quite alright, we'd like that one to count."

Anna shifted a little, gazing at John after she had apparently gone ahead and made the decision for them. The blush was cooling in his cheeks but he still had a wonderful glow about him, and the quiet quirk of his lips told her that he assented happily.

"Right you are, then," the photographer said cheerily. "If we just give it a few moments, then I'll let you know when we're ready."

As they kept their eyes on the photographer's signals they were prepared for the second time around, holding their poses and smiles for the picture. John's hand found his way to cradle Anna's carefully upon her lap, and though this one was a more reserved image of the two of them, it was not the only sign of love that could be observed existing between the pair. Their whole beings simply radiated it.

John gave their details and handed over the money for the photographs, tipping his hat to the photographer and his assistant before they left the booth. He offered his arm out as a reflex, and the fact still made Anna smile as she took it.

"Just as well we won't have to present it," he remarked softly, making her giggle as they began to walk back into the main of the fair.

"I think it will turn out rather nice," Anna commented with a deal of confidence, already keen to see what the result would be, her insides fluttering just thinking about it.

They went even wilder upon seeing the bright beam of a smile upon her husband's face.

"I quite agree."

He tucked her arm closer into his, dipping down towards her. Anna licked her lips, thinking that they were going to follow through upon what they had been about to start now that they were outside again. Instead, John stopped short, only letting his breath dance upon her face.

"Now," he exhaled, his eyes leaving her for a moment to steal a look off into the distance, "it's just a shame we don't have enough left for the kissing booth."

Anna smirked as she followed where his gaze had wandered, seeing a young couple standing in an archway, meeting one another rather shyly.

"I don't know if married people get the privilege," she said, making him smile longingly. "We'll just have to wait for our turn when we get home, Mr Bates."

It wasn't a surprise that they didn't spend too long out afterwards.


End file.
